


The Writing’s On The Wall

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Hope comes face to face with a Malivore controlled Landon.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Writing’s On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I am both ready, and not ready for MaliLandon.

The immense surge of energy knocks Hope, Alaric, and MG to the ground as if they were nothing more than poorly made rag dolls. The two men let out a pained groan while Hope hastily pushes herself up off the grass, and is the first one back onto her feet as the perpetrator steps into view under the moonlight.

She stares at the familiar face of the boy she loves standing before her, his eyes cold and hollow, his smile wickedly cruel. It genuinely _hurts_ to see him this way. She longs for the warmth and gentle kindness to return to his features. But with Malivore still in control, Landon is almost unrecognizable to her.

Hope finds herself frozen in place, hand trembling with uncertainty at her side as she tries to decide her plan of action. Part of her wants nothing more than to throttle this monster who's masquerading as a man, and is playing puppet master with her boyfriend's body. But at the same time, no matter how foreign he looks to her right now, she knows her Landon is still in there somewhere, and that gives her pause.

Malivore playfully toys with a fireball in his hand as he grins at her. "Conflicted, are we?" He teases callously, bouncing the manifestation between his fingers as the flames lick painlessly at his skin.

Hope scowls as she takes a step forward, words of an incantation sitting at the tip of her tongue, but then she stops short when she catches the briefest flicker of something she recognizes in those green-gray eyes of his. Maybe it's just her imagination, or wishful thinking at best, but it’s enough to make her to change tactics.

“Landon...” Hope calls out determinedly, as she slowly moves in closer. “You once told me you’d always be the guy who fights to find me again. Well now I'm going make you that same promise, okay? I'm never gonna stop fighting to bring you back to me."

Malivore rolls his eyes at the young woman's attempts to reach Landon. “After all this time, you _still_ believe that he can hear you?” He chuckles darkly, shaking his head. “Foolish girl. When will you finally realize your efforts are pointless? The boy is gone.”

He holds out his palm and the blast of fire surges past Hope, just barely missing her, dissipating as it hits the structure behind her.

Malivore smirks before exhaling a tired sigh, having grown rather bored of their little encounter at this point. “As fun as this has been, I have somewhere to be. Til next time, Tribrid.”

“No!”

Hope hastily rushes after him, but he takes flight and is quickly lost amongst the darkness and shadows of the night sky. She takes a futile step forward, feeling terribly helpless and hating every minute of it. It had taken them _weeks_ to finally locate him, only for her to lose him. _Again_. Hope tightly clenches her fist in frustration at her side.

She barely even hears Dr. Saltzman approach her from behind, her mind still stuck in a daze. He places a sturdy hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.

He releases a troubled sigh and lightly shakes his head. “I hate to say this, but maybe it’s time we consider that there isn’t a Landon left to save anymore.”

Hope abruptly spins around, eyes narrowed, shock and rage coursing through her at even the _suggestion_ of giving up on Landon. She immediately opens her mouth to argue with the headmaster, and remind him they didn’t give up on Josie after she went dark, when suddenly MG speaks up from behind them.

“Uh, I’m not so sure about that.”

Alaric and her both turn around, mildly confused by the boy’s tone and statement, but quickly get their answer in a rather surprising way.

Hope’s hand flies up to her mouth, and she lets out a small gasp at what she sees. On the side of the building are scorch marks, still smoking slightly, that read out:

_‘I’m still here.’_

Tears of relief fill her eyes, and a hopeful smile spreads across her face as she looks on at the message sprawled out on the wall.

Hope steps closer and places her hand on the still warm writing, shutting her eyes for a moment, and letting the sensation wash over her. As crazy as it sounds, she swears she can feel him somehow.

“I’m going to get you back, Landon. I promise.”


End file.
